


【花裴】初见是你，余生也是你03（黑化/R18）

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【花裴】初见是你，余生也是你03（黑化/R18）

裴文德深思熟虑良久，圣贤之道的忠义与个人的理想抱负相比有多少分量呢？他裴家满门忠孝，为一个“忠”字父亲的眼睛都瞎了。可他八岁奔赴边疆，就为保黎明百姓太平，现下却要承欢宫廷做那庭院深深深几许的妇人.......消磨四五十年的光阴，将他的武功，将他的力气，最后将他那点心性全都消磨掉，化作冷宫中的一声叹息。  
裴文德是有些害怕的，他心志弥坚，能抵挡边疆十年的苦楚，那是为了肩膀上的责任。可真的到了宫里，一年可以两年可以十年二十年呢？他害怕自己成为自己最不愿意看到的人，他想阻止这一切不可扭转的逆流发生。裴文德站了起来，手里拿着香囊，一匹快马前往了与花无谢约定好的地方。  
“裴公子真的想好了？”月夜下花无谢的脸显得阴森森的。  
裴文德点点头，目光坚定。  
花无谢轻笑，故作调戏地摸了一把小裴的脸，“公子还是舍不得我”换来他的怒目而视。  
“我不是为了你”裴文德望向天上的一轮明月，“是为了和命运搏斗”，一双眼睛锐利而坚定。  
于是按照计划，由裴文德引荐花无谢入宫面圣。花无谢这下可使出了招呼客人时的全身解数，哄骗这精明的皇帝上了钩。怪只怪朱厚照太想要裴文德了，以至于听到能让裴文德给他生个孩子时全身血液都在沸腾。  
“花郎中，你真的能办到？”皇帝的声音因激动而颤抖。  
“微臣定当竭尽全力，为裴贵妃逆转阴阳，对得起我花家九代行医之名”。花无谢抬眼瞧了敲红眼的朱厚照，“微臣自小便被割去了那东西，便整日琢磨着研究，陛下也知道，西方多异术”  
朱厚照眉梢这才露出一点笑意，“好，朕便批准你随意进出贵妃寝宫”，皇帝抬眼指示了身边最亲信的大太监，“不过还是派人给花郎中检查检查才好”  
收了巨额贿赂的大太监默不吭声，几天后回禀陛下，花无谢的确是个阉人。

于是花无谢顺利进宫，与裴文德同在一处，以治疗之名，行夫妻之实。  
一开始裴文德是拒绝的，“你谋划就谋划，老来捉弄我干什么？”  
“那不是怕我们裴裴在宫里烦闷嘛”花无谢拿着狗尾巴草在裴文德白净的脸上抚弄来抚弄去的。  
裴文德穿着繁重的贵妇服饰，做什么都不方便，着实有些头疼。  
花无谢就找来许多儿时的游戏，与裴文德玩起来。他们捂着嘴，发出低低的笑声，漫天的红纸被丢得到处都是，裴文德虽然觉得幼稚，但是多少找回些天真烂漫的日子与感觉。  
花无谢的眼睛是那么水灵灵，像是最清澈的清泉，常让他在下棋中着了迷，他感觉自己在深宫中被束缚的心一点点倾斜着。满腔悲愤抑郁无人倾诉，只好在寂静的夜晚讲给大树听，讲给鸟儿听，讲给花无谢听......裴文德有时候都觉得自己是幽怨的少女了。  
花无谢买通了他身边伺候的宫人，也安插了自己的人手，把裴文德照顾得很好，裴文德心下感激，对他也放纵不少。宫里整日弥漫着药香，宁静氤氲，是骗外人的假象。  
裴文德躺于床榻之上着一身里衣，接受着所谓的诊治。隔着帘幕，宫人低头，全被点了穴道，失去了知觉。花无谢抓着他的脚腕，向上抚摸，被裴文德一下子捉住了手，轻轻摇头。  
“裴裴这么久没活动了，应该好好锻炼锻炼身子骨了”花无谢落下轻吻，大手隔着薄薄的里衣爱抚，他咬着裴文德的唇，“我陪了裴裴这么久，是不是应该给点补偿啊”，他挑起了眉，眼中带笑。  
裴文德低喘了一口气，那日的彻骨销魂再次翻涌上他的脑海，惹得他春潮暗涌。花无谢绝色的面容就这么近地贴在自己眼前，但凡有点意思的男人都不会不动心。更何况他早就暗暗生了情，花无谢抹了香膏的手溜进里衣，手指所及之处皆像燎原之火，烧得他滚烫。  
花无谢正饶有兴致地看着裴文德欲语还羞的反应，突然门被重重敲了一下，传来朱厚照的声音，“花郎中”  
花无谢急中生智，“陛下万万不可进来。此等邪术，大伤龙体。”  
“那.......我就在外面”  
花无谢勾起了唇，裴文德正想起身满脸焦急，却被他再次压倒在床榻下，他低低道“裴裴，做戏就要做足”。  
他在快速扩张后，猛地扎进了裴文德的身子里，惹得裴文德发出了一声呐喊。  
“裴卿怎么了”候在门外的朱厚照焚心似火。  
“陛下，这逆转阴阳定然是会引起极大痛楚的，勾起人全部反抗的欲望”  
“花郎中务必照顾好裴卿”  
花无谢对全身绷紧的裴文德笑道“陛下放心，我一定会好好照顾裴公子的”  
他加大了身下抽插的速度，捏着裴文德的劲腰，裴文德又羞又恼。九五之尊就在门外，以为是什么逆转阴阳的天大邪术，却没想到是苟且夫夫的颠鸾倒凤。裴文德的一张秀脸都被羞红了，翻涌的情欲却抑制不住地发出呜咽声，身子背叛了理智，向花无谢送得更深。  
花无谢露出了得意的邪笑，三千青丝融汇在一起，化作帘幕下两个分不开的人影。  
TBC.


End file.
